Astillero Blackout
Astillero Blackout is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "Cutting off the power to the control tower managing the shipyard will render the facility useless to the Black Hand." This base is mentioned by Sargento to be the main shipyard (ship factory) of the Prospero company. Capturing it would improve the navy of the Army of Chaos. Walkthrough Get to the port and grapple yourself to the marked guard tower. Activating a computer there will activate 5 other computers at guard towers where Rico must enter a code within three and a half minutes. All the Black Hands at the base will try to stop you, but they should be ignorable while grappling/parachuting/wingsuiting your way around. The only enemies worth killing are the soldiers at the guard towers. Once that's done, you have to disable some "main power consoles" at two bunkers that can only be entered by a certain type of boat. The computers next to the bunker's armored doors say that you need a "Daggershark Jetboat" to enter one of them and a "Stormwater Patrol Boat" for the other. See the gallery below for what they look like. The waters around the base have lots of Black Hand boats, so it shouldn't be too difficult to locate them. These bunkers are identical. There is a small row of naval mines in front of the bunkers. They each contain some shipping containers, a computer (that you need to use) and three soldiers. When a computer is used here, it activates a small machine gun turret on the wall above the computer. Next you have to disable a backup generator, a "turbine generator" on top of the large central bunker. This is a device built into the wall of a building. It needs to be pulled out of the wall using the "retractor" feature on the grappler. This exposes the red parts that need to be blown up. The final stage of the mission is about stopping the factory's general and commandante from escaping with some prototype weapons that they had been developing here. They each leave in a Stormwater Patrol Boat. You have two and a half minutes to stop them. Boarding one of these boats will make the enemy jump out, but it's impossible to hijack the boats. The boats have to be blown up. If you don't have the right weapon for the job, hijack one of the nearby other boats and use its machine gun turret. The mission ends once the second patrol boat is destroyed. Trivia *The "turbine generator" is the same as the generators at the Muro Fortaleza dam that are destroyed in the mission Fortaleza Release. Gallery Astillero Blackout (get to the 5 guard towers).png|Get to the 5 guard towers. Astillero Blackout (the needed boats).png|This is what the needed boats look like. Astillero Blackout (mines).png|Be careful of the mines near the bunkers. Astillero Blackout (inside one of the bunkers).png|Inside one of the bunkers. Astillero Blackout (turbine generator location).png|Turbine generator location. Astillero Blackout (stop the enemy escape).png|Stop the enemy escape. Astillero Blackout (blowing up the enemy boat).png|Blowing up the enemy boat. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions